They are the Roses
by ktshdw
Summary: This takes place just after the honeymoon of the new Mr. and Mrs. Riker respectively speaking Kyle and Kestra Troi. Riker and Troi must come to terms with another unexpected surprise by years end.


Name: They are the Roses  
Author: Kachina  
Rated: PG-13  
Couples: R/T, P/C, K/K, and R/I Rene and Isabella

Brief Summery: This takes place just after the honeymoon of the new Mr. and Mrs. Riker respectively speaking Kyle and Kestra Troi. Riker and Troi must come to terms with another unexpected surprise by years end. Rene and Isabella move to the next level of their relationship. Lwaxana and Barin return from a six month stay at the Ambassador Board. Picard and Crusher must deal with their son's sudden change of heart. Finally Kacey deals with her new found "womanhood". There are tons of babies it this fan fiction.

Author's Note: Well I lied; I said that "Look" was complete at the end of the last fan fiction I wrote "Daddy's Little Girl". Since we will never have a television series involving the series and the book series will take years to develop I wanted to make my own. I don't own anything just want to keep my favorite couple alive in our hearts and minds. Please read and review. I look forward to hearing from you. Okay I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning so there probably are errors I will try and catch them as I reread it.

_Born with heaven in their eyes  
God sent, innocent  
The promise of life  
Born into this mess we've made  
Holding the future  
And hope of better days  
Cause there is nothing more beautiful and wild  
Then the dreams that grow in the heart of every child_

Kyle gently unlocks the door and enters his home for the last five years. He picks Kestra up and carries her across the doorway. Gently placing her down giving her a long kiss he picks of the luggage. Deanna is awakened to the sound of the door closing downstairs. Quietly she opens the door to the closet as Will opens his eyes.

"Hey honey its early and it really cold not having you in my arms."

"Kyle has just come home."

"He wasn't supposed to be home until this afternoon."

"I know, but there is nothing wrong with him wanting to see his mother and father now is there?"

"No of course not, but you should put your robe on so our son doesn't know what his parents were doing last night."

"He probably thinks we only had sex three times. You had better get dressed as well. I at least have my nightgown on you don't have anything on."

"I thought you liked that I slept in the buff after making love all night with my wife."

"Oh I do, trust me I just don't think he would like to know that we were making love last night…all night."

Riker smiles and lets out a soft laugh. He pulls the covers down and grabs his robe from the bedpost, just as Deanna reaches for her robe in the closet next to the bathroom. Together they exit their bedroom and go down the stairs. At the sound of his parents footfalls Kyle turns toward the staircase.

"Mother!"

"Oh Kyle it is so good to see you, you're early your grandmother won't be here until this afternoon."

"I know we couldn't stay away we missed everyone so much. Where are Kacey and Isabella?"

"Kacey is still in bed she will be up in a few minutes. Isabella spent the night at Kestra's home."

"Come her give your mother a hug."

Kyle places the luggage on the ground and closes the door behind him. Deanna embraces her son and nearly causes him to loose his breath.

"Welcome home son."

Will says and mother and son break their embrace. She then moves over to Kestra and hugs her as well.

"It's good to see you again Kestra. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful we didn't see much we spent most of those three months in our room."

"Ah yes I remember that is how it was for Will and I. Isn't it the most beautiful room you had ever seen?"

"It was. When will my mom and dad be here?"  
"They should be here very soon, come join us for breakfast Jetel has made something wonderful."

Jetel comes out from the kitchen and picks up the luggage.

"Please Jetel take those up to the third floor. We made up a bedroom for you and Kestra while you are here for the holidays. We thought you would want some privacy after all you are newly weds."

"That we are dad, we certainly are."

Later that morning just before noon a knock at the door causes everyone to stop speaking. Jetel does as he always does and opens the door it was the Picard family along with their daughter Isabella. A new blanket of snow lay on the ground. Beverly brushes the flakes out of her hair as does the others. Well except Picard he brushes it off his coat.

"Welcome to the Troi mansion. Our home is your home. Jetel please take their luggage up to the second floor. Jean-Luc and Beverly's room is on the left at the end of the hallway. Isabella's room is as it always was, on the right on top of the stairs."

Without uttering a word Jetel nods and takes the luggage up the stairs.

"Kyle!"

Isabella squealed running into her big brother's arms. He picks her up and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"You are so much older now three months does so much to a woman."

With the squealing of her sister Kacey runs down the stairs and embraces her big brother.

"You've been away to long Kyle how long will you be here?"

"I will be here for a while I still have a few things left to do at the academy then its up to the Gods where I go from there. You got so big too, I missed you little one."

Deanna smiled at the pet name she gave him and her mother gave her. It was a wonderful family reunion.

Later that afternoon Lwaxana enters her own home. The commotion in the family room made it unnoticeable that she even came home. She closes the door behind her. Lwaxana was just as she remembered. With a few gray hairs she was still eccentric.

"What do I have to do to get a hug from my daughter?"

Deanna looks up and runs to her mother.

"Hello mother, how are you? It's been six months."

"I am wonderful. I see you hired a new valet in my absence."

She looks over to Jetel on the stairs

"He may not be Mr. Holm but he will be wonderful."

"How long will you be here mother?"

"For the rest of my life, I have turned over my pin and now Barin will be the new Ambassador to Betazed for the Federation."

"Congratulations Barin."

Deanna replies to the strong and tall man behind his mother holding luggage. He still favored his mother just he had a bridge on his nose.

"It was time for me to take over the family business I guess and well, I will be headed back to the Embassy just after the New Year. We have so much to discuss."

"Jetel you know what to do."

Jetel nods and takes the luggage up to the second floor.

"So Kyle how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great grandmother. Just as it was for mother and father and with you and grandfather, the Opal Sea is very beautiful."

"I'm sure you spent most of your time in your room right?"

"Yes we did, now come in before you freeze."

"Thank you."

A few hours later the house is decorated for Christmas and everyone is enjoying a cup of hot chocolate Kestra had prepared.

"It's getting late I had better turn in, tomorrow will be a big day. Its Christmas Eve and I know that on Christmas Eve an old Terran tradition will permeate the house."

Isabella gets up from her seat shortly followed by Rene. They both go up the stairs and into Isabella's room.

"I hope they are careful."

Lwaxana says as the door of Isabella's bedroom closes behind them.

"Mother it's none of our business what they do they are in a very serious relationship."

"I know that is why I hope they are careful. You have talked to Isabella about sex haven't you Deanna, and you have spoken to Rene about sex too Jean-Luc?"

"Of course we have mother now just sit down and finish your hot chocolate."

"I know what they do up there when you are in a serious relationship, I was with your father Deanna and you were with Will."

"Slightly embarrassed will clears his throat."

"Mother I was never with Will in my bedroom and you want to know why? Because I knew that you would break it up. They are both adults they can make their own decisions."

"Of course they can, just I hope they aren't bad ones."

"MOTHER!"

"Okay fine little one just don't say I didn't warn you."

Upstairs in Isabella bedroom she sits on her bed clutching her teddy bear. Rene knew that she was upset and he didn't have to be an empathic to know it.

"Izzy why are you so upset?"

"Why do you have to go back to the HOOD after the New Year? You are Chief Engineer you don't have to oversee the new stellar cartography lab being built."

"Yes I do, you know it was my idea to enhance our sensors. I need to be there to see how they work with the new lab. I told you this months ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't want you to go. It will be months before I see you again, if I see you again."

"I will always come home to you."

"Rene, make love to me, make love to me now. Show me how much you love me."

"I do love you but you turned 18 three weeks ago. I don't think you are ready to make love. I think you are worried I won't return to you."

"I will but I really want to make love to you. Remember we are IMZADI."

"IMZADI, that's right. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been so sure in my life."

"Did you take your birth control?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes."

Rene smiles and kisses Isabella softly on the lips. She responds with as much urgency and she lies down on her bed. Rene reaches over to the lamp and turns it off. They weren't the only one who was sharing a night of passionate love making, everyone else was as well. Except for Lwaxana, she knew what was going on and she smiled as she closed her eyes.

The next morning Deanna woke early. She didn't feel well most of the night and stayed in the guest bedroom. Will didn't notice until the next morning when he reached over to his wife's pillow. She wasn't there in a moment of sheer panic her got out of bed and grabbed his robe on the bedpost. First he checked in the bathroom then he went to the guest room. As he suspected she was in the bathroom taking a shower. He shortly joined her inside.

"Good morning sweetheart I missed you last night why did you leave?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here and finished the book I have been reading. I didn't want to wake you so I went to the guest room."

"Do you know why you couldn't sleep?"  
"I think it was the excitement of Kyle finally coming home after three months. Then mother and Barin arrived it just was overwhelming. I'm sorry can I make it up to you?"

"I think I can think of a way."

As the water fell on their heads they kissed each other passionately. Right there in the middle of the shower Will and Deanna made love like they never did before. The steam wasn't just coming from the water.

Inside Isabella's room like their parents, they made passionate love all night. Rene rolled over to hold Isabella in his arms. She responded just as he expected, she laced her hand around his hand and they smiled at each other.

"It was a wonderful night wasn't it Izzy?"

"It was better then I thought it would be. Did I do okay I mean did I make you happy?"

"Yes, very just as I knew you would. How about me did I make you happy?"

"Oh yes more than one time."

Isabella bolts up in bed…

"Oh my god do you think our parents know what we did? What about grandmother?"

"Don't worry if they do then they know it was because we loved each other so much and it was the right time."

"I had better get a shower breakfast will be ready soon."

"Breakfast won't be served for another 75 minutes, I'm sure that we can make it."

He kisses her on the lips, she responds by kissing him back.

"I'm sure we have a little time for each other this morning what do you think Rene?"

"I'm sure."

He gently lies her down on the pillow pulling the sheet down off her.

In the room down the hall Picard and Beverly were taking a shower together, as with the others they had made love all night long and each kissed each other passionately, Picard placed his arms around Beverly's neck.

"How long do you think it will be before we are called to breakfast?"

"Not for another 75 minutes we still have plenty of time to be with each other."

"How long do you think it will be until Kestra will give us grandchildren?"

"Not for at least a year, she told me that before she got married. Why are you eager to become a grandfather?"

"Always."

He kisses Beverly sensitive area on the back of her neck. She responded by arching her neck back again the shower wall. Picard kissed her again and she returned that kiss. This time nothing was stopping them, they as with Will and Deanna made passionate love in the shower.  
Alone on the third floor Kyle wakes to an empty bed. He looks around for Kestra soon to find her finishing her hair.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"Yes, I think I just ate too much last night there was so much food. I'm glad you were there for me holding my hair. I love you for that not everyone would do that you know."

"My wife was sick what else was I supposed to do?"

She gets up from her vanity and kisses him on the lips.

"Are you up to one more round before we go down for breakfast?"

"I think I can manage it."

75 minutes later lovers come down the stairs arm in arm. Will and Deanna at the head with Kyle, Kestra, and Kacey bringing up the rear Lwaxana greets them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you all sleep well last night?"

"We all slept very well thanks for asking mother."

"How are you feeling little one?"

Deanna reacts to the sudden echo of her mother's voice in her mind.

"Much better mother?"

"What a mother isn't aloud to be concerned when she can sense her daughter had been up all night vomiting?"

"I feel much better mother please don't worry Kestra was ill as well I think we all just had to much to eat."

"I'm sure, now come breakfast is already on the table."

Everyone comes down the stairs the table was elegantly set for breakfast. The couples sat at their seats as Jetel served breakfast. In just over an hour the table was cleared and the crew was setting up stockings on the fireplace. Deanna suddenly felt overcome with exhaustion; she stifled a yawn as Will noticed her.

"I guess sleep deprivation is finally catching up with you right Deanna?"

"I suppose maybe I will just rest for a little while. You and the rest of the men have to trim the tree. I should be fine by the time you are finished."

"Alright honey, have a good rest I'll see you in about 3 hours. The rest of us can finish what we didn't yesterday. You just go and get some sleep after all its Christmas Eve."

Deanna nods and heads up the stairs.

"Christmas Eve, oh no."

Lwaxana follows her daughter up to her bedroom and into her room.

"Are you alright little one?"

Deanna turns around quickly and spots her mother.

"Ah yes mother, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night you know that."

Deanna moves things frantically off her bed stand and vanity.

"Whatever are you looking for little one?"

"A calendar I need my calendar."  
"Why it's Christmas Eve you know that why would you need your calendar?"

"I just need it."

"Why?"

"Mother Will and I made love all night last night. When we finally fell asleep I woke up my stomach was churning. You know I was vomiting all night."

"So what, so was Kestra what does that have to do with your calendar?"

"Mother we made love again this morning, like we have never made love before you should know of all people know what is happening?"

"No I don't, I do know that you and Will really love each other making love doesn't mean that there is something wrong."

"Mother listen to me, I'm going through The Phase!"

"Oh heaven's Deanna you are much too young for that."

"No I'm not! You went through the phase at the exact age I am now. You can't deny that."

"I didn't go through "The Phase" until just after Barin was born. The first one was a false alarm caused by the atmosphere of Pacifica. I told you that, what didn't you listen to me?"

"Mother I am 54 years old you had Barin when you were 60 I would say that that is close enough."

Finally Deanna comes across a small calendar on her nightstand. She looks back into it and looks at the date.

"Mother, I'm late for my cycle. It was supposed to come two months ago. Look, right there I circled the date it was to arrive. It was suppose to be two months ago."

"Little one don't panic, maybe you are pregnant?"

"Preg…no Will and I were up to date on our birth control injections. There is no way that I am pregnant I am 54 years old!"

"Deanna you keep forgetting, you were up all night vomiting, you are exhausted you had the same symptoms with each of your pregnancies. Remember I had Barin when I was 60 years old."

"Mother I am not you and I am telling you that I am going through The Phase."

"Deanna think about it, just after the wedding you came down with a respiratory infection and they gave you antibiotics. You know that when you take antibiotics your birth control is useless. It was the first thing the doctor told you when you went on them."

"I can't have a baby now mother. My oldest son is married and my youngest daughter is a young woman now. I can't have this baby now, I just can't. No I can't be pregnant, I was so careful, we were so careful."

"Birth Control is still not 100 percent."

"Mother what am I going to do?"

"Well why don't you open up your senses. Your body has been sending you signal's for at least a month. Do you have a medical tricorder handy?"

"Of course I do, let me go get it."

Deanna goes into the bathroom and soon exits with the medical tricorder in her hands.

"Mother you do it."

Lwaxana shakes her head and runs a complete scan.

"Look, see that right there, it's the baby. You aren't going through "The Phase" you are just pregnant. From these readings I would say at least three months. Your sex drive is probably up because your hormones are going haywire."

Deanna looks at the small image and falls to her knees.

"What am I going to do mother?"

"You have to tell Will."

"No I can't yet it's too soon."

"You and he are IMZADI he will be able to sense something isn't right."

Lwaxana kneels down next to her daughter and take her into her arms.

"Everything is going to be alright, you just need to have faith."

Three hours later Deanna comes downstairs straightening her hair. Lwaxana knew that her daughter had just been ill. Her face was ashen and sweat ran down her forehead. Deanna quickly grabbed a cloth from Jetel and padded her forehead dry.

"Hello little one, I'm glad you could make it we were just getting ready to decorate the tree."

"I'm happy that you waited for me. Where is Will at Mother?"

"Will is in the attic he forgot to bring down the Christmas decorations when he brought down the tree lights."

"I should have known."

"Are you feeling alright little one?"

"Yeah, just a touch of morning sickness, I will be better later you haven't told Will yet have you?"

"It wasn't my place to tell."

"How do I look?"

"A little makeup will take care of that. Here I have some in the drawer you are welcome to it."

Deanna nods and opens the drawer next to the banister. Placing a little color and blush she looked as good as new. Fixing her hair she exits the stairway and into the living room.

"Thank you for waiting to decorate the tree. I'm sure Will is on his way downstairs right now."

"Mom you don't think we would leave you out of or traditional gathering would you?"

"No, I just well, I slept a little longer than I expected. I thought that you were going to be finished by the time I got here."

Kacey moves up to her mother and takes her hand.

"Mother, you know that it's our favorite time of year."

Soon Will comes down with his arms stacked with decorations. The men see he is struggling and give him a hand. Deanna takes a seat next to the tree the others encircle after her. Lwaxana turns on some holiday music as the tree decorating begins. Kacey picks up a small box and hands it over to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, what are these?"

"Oh my, those are the decorations your grandfather and I made the Christmas we were married. I told him we had plenty of money to buy ornaments but Ian wouldn't hear of it. He believed that tradition means make your own ornaments. The next year Kestra was born and we made new ones with her."

"They are beautiful grandmother; I think we should put those up first on the higher branches so they won't be damaged."

Lwaxana nods and takes the box of ornaments and trinkets from her granddaughter. She begins to hand out each one to a friend. Deanna looks at the one she got and smiles.

"Our First Married Christmas 2328, this was your first ornament you placed on the tree every year."

Kestra picks up her ornament, it belonged to her namesake.

"Baby's First Christmas 2329, this was for Kestra wasn't it?"

"mhmmm….Deanna's father made this for her the day Kestra was born. By the time we hung it on the tree Kestra was 9 months old."

Beverly looks at her ornament…

"Baby's First Christmas 2336. This must have been Deanna's ornament."

"Yes, it was, her father put so much time into making it, Deanna was 9 months old as well when she had her first Christmas."

Picard poses a question…

"Both your daughters were born in March, and your son when was he born?"

"He was my May baby."_They are the roses  
They are the lights that shine  
They are the waves that roll in on the ocean tide  
They are angels  
They are souls in flight  
They are the hope that everything's gonna be alright  
They are the roses_TBC…Part 2


End file.
